


Tracks/Traces/Trails

by literarypeerelief



Series: Hugh Cullen's New Company [6]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Bladder Control, Desperation, M/M, Omorashi, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:59:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literarypeerelief/pseuds/literarypeerelief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hugh started to date Charlie, the boy he met at the Eerie Boar, Charlie just disappeared. Neither him nor Harry, his uncle, knew where Charlie was. Not only did Charlie disappear, but some antelopes died unexpectedly. Everything seemed to lead to Arnold Jenkins, one of the CEOs. And of course, this mystery started, continued, and ended with full-bladdered men!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hugh’s sexual craving always stirred him to his own pursuits of sexual pleasure. He really wanted Max this time, but Max still had no free time. He was sure to enjoy Max greatly, and he prepared for this sexual encounter. He dreamt of it many times not only because Max was very sexy, but because Max would bring Dan with him. It was going to be a ménage-a-trois. But Max and Dan were busy these days. He had to find some way out, and he found Charlie, the guy that joined holding contest with him and Ian at The Eerie Boar, on the internet. He chatted with Charlie almost every day, until the day they met each other. Charlie drank a lot with him, and wriggled desperately. This aroused him a great deal. He told Charlie to hold it before they reached, while he himself was quite desperate as well. Charlie wet himself when they got in the room. Charlie then unzipped him and suck his semi-hard cock. Then Charlie sat on his hard cock. Hugh had never had sex with full bladder before; it was firstly agonizing, but it was so exciting as well. Charlie’s tight buttocks made him hornier and hornier. He fucked Charlie hard and shot his white pent-up load inside Charlie. Then, he was going to move away to piss, which had come out a bit, but Charlie wouldn’t let him, and just told him to piss. His bladder then released its content after the utterance of its familiar word. He pissed into Charlie. Charlie moaned in ecstasy, while he in relief. The piss spurted out of Charlie’s ass and wet the bed a great deal. Hugh now had realized that this company had somehow brought him greater sexual enjoyment, and he never wanted to leave it, like he left other companies.

Then, he met Charlie at one of Zoa’s zoos, and knew from Harry that Charlie was Harry’s nephew and was studying veterinary science. That was why Charlie appeared at the zoo very often, as his training. Harry told Hugh that not only Charlie was here, but also his stepfather, Arnold Jenkins. Anne Jenkins, Harry’s elder sister and Charlie’s mother, had been a widower before marrying Arnold, one of Zoa’s young executives. While Arnold took care of overall management of the zoo, Charlie helped a great deal with sick animals, especially cattle and deer. Charlie, working along with Arnold’s veterinary team, cured a great number of animals and helped them deliver their babies. Charlie always smiled when working with these animals. When Hugh looked at Charlie’s smile, he felt warmth in his heart and found that the lad’s smile was infectious. It also reminded him of Charlie’s warm and wet trousers at their first date as well.

But not all the animals could be cured. Some of them died. Recently two mysterious things had happened. First, three antelopes had died out of indigestion. They were the three new antelopes, out of ten, that had just been tagged at their ears for research. It was found out that some of them ate some juniper bush. Secondly, Charlie had just disappeared from the zoo. Normally, Charlie turned up every day at the zoo, but not for a whole week. Harry was as worried as Hugh. When Harry asked Arnold, Arnold said he was studying very hard for his exams and he always turned off his mobile phone whenever he studied. Anne said the same. Hugh was still worried because whenever Charlie was stressed out, he would went straight to the zoo and met animals he loved. This was such a strange case.

At the meeting that afternoon, Harry tried to suppress his anxiety about his only nephew and drank a lot of tea to help. Ian was not going to prepare tea for him because Ian was going to be his interpreter for Spanish customers today, so Ian had prepared some men to help serving tea for the customers as well as for them beforehand. Harry kept talking about their wildlife project in South Africa and how they had profited South African people as well as its environment. He kept drinking and talking, without noticing that his bladder was going to be very full soon. He stopped talking when he felt the first twinge, so he crossed his legs and continued speaking. He knew he could bear it very well. The Boleros, the Spanish customers today, were deeply interested in the project so he continued speaking, ignoring his filling-up bladder. He talked and talked as if nothing happened inside him, but he knew well that he needed to cross his legs more often. He had drunk four cups of tea at the meeting, and two or three before that. The hot piss seemed boiling and stewing inside, waiting to be released. Harry was quite sure he could hold it because the meeting wouldn’t last long. There were only fifteen slides for the presentation, but then he realized that he asked Ian to add some more before the meeting so it was going to be more than twenty slides.

Harry squirmed and yet a waiter gave him another cup of tea. He drank it automatically, heedless of Ian’s warning gestures. When he finished it, he knew his bladder could not take it any longer. He crossed his legs very tightly, with one hand grabbing his crotch under the table. The Boleros seemed to notice something, but Ian distracted them. Harry grabbed himself and moaned softly while Ian was translating his speech into Spanish. God! He had never needed to pee so badly in his life. Seven cups of tea were too much, and yet this time, his desperation was stronger than other times. He kneaded his penis until it was as hard as a steel rod, but that didn’t help much. He crossed his legs very tightly and started speaking again after Ian finished his translation. 

“Let’s move on to the next slide … Ahhh…. Ooh I would like to say ….that… ahhh” Harry was moaning in desperation. He could sense the warmth around his balls and knew that he could not held his hot urine anymore. He looked at the small toilet at the dark corner of the meeting room with hope. He would splash his piss into that white toilet after he finished explaining this one. Thinking of that made him spurt a bit more. Ooh He couldn’t help moaning while explaining this slide. He ended it too quickly, and let Ian took control. He ran to the corner and found the toilet locked.

Damn it! He was going to lose control but he ran quickly for the men’s room outside. He found Hugh running to him. Harry thought do not stand in my way, Hugh, let me piss, Hugh. God help me! Hugh then stood in his way as predicted and started to speak,

“Harry, I think I know…”

“Please keep that later. I’m going to flood my trousers!” While he ran, a jet of piss escaped his thick cock. Wet trails appeared on his beige trousers. He had no time to lose now. The male sign in front of the men’s room made him lose a bit more inside his brief. 

He pushed inside and his bladder started releasing hot urine without unzipping. He moved fast to a urinal, unzipped and peed the rest out. His already-spewing cock sent out torrents of piss. The projectile of hot urine hit the porcelain strongly. He panted a great deal while pissing copiously and forcefully into the urinal, not caring that a wet patch could be seen on his beige trousers. He relaxed and let his strong piss flow out of him like a river. He had never needed to piss so bad before, and quite wondered what happened to his body.

“I’m sorry, sir!” A man came out of a cubicle. It was one of the waiters. This guy wore a cap to cover his face all the time. “I have to make you desperate because I have no choice.”

“What do you mean?”

“I did lock the toilet inside the meeting room and slipped in some diuretic into your drink, sir, so that I could meet you here.”

“God! Why then? Do you want me to be embarrassed in front of our customers? Do you this is fun?” Harry was still going. He sighed in relief.

“No, sir! I could not meet you at the office because Mr. Jenkins would find out, sir. Mr. Jenkins was going to kill me, sir!”

“What?” He had to admit that, recently, Arnold was getting strange. Today, he asked Harry to stay around in Harry’s office because he wanted to help clearing some documents.

“I am here to confess, sir! I am the one who let those antelopes hungry and eat a lot of junipers, but I was told to do so. Mr. Jenkins told me so. He just wanted them to die.”

“Why? Don’t be silly. Arnold bought them himself!”

“He let them swallow something before I fed them those junipers. He told me I was going to get some of his share, with his vets. But he was going to kill me, sir!”

Harry finished pissing. He zipped up and pondered. Then, he texted Max to find ways to keep this guy safe, away from Arnold. Then the bathroom door was pushed in. Luckily, it was not Arnold. It was Hugh.

“Harry, Charlie just texted me in this chatbox. He said, Help me!”

Max came into the men’s room and was quite puzzled. He grabbed his crotch very tightly and a little wet spot appeared on his brown trousers.

“Before doing anything, …” Max said, “let me piss first.”

Max walked straight to the urinal and pissed strongly. He thrusted his hips into the urinal while leaning back in relief. “Ahhhh. So Is this the guy you want me to protect, Harry?”

“Sure. Just take him somewhere. Don’t let Arnold meet him. He was going to be our witness.”

Max shivered a bit, zipped up, and washed his hands. Max then talked to the guy.

“What’s your name?”

“Nick Jones, sir.”

“OK, Nick, just follow me. Take my shirt. We should swap our shirts.” The swapping happened very quickly, and Max took the guy away from the men’s room.

“Let me see the text, please” Harry asked Hugh, and Hugh showed him his mobile phone. The chat appeared in the dating apps. It said, “HOlp ME.”

“That’s not “help me”, Harry said.

“Maybe just a typo?”

“But it says HOME if you just select only capital letters. It means Charlie was at home. That’s why Anne said it was nothing strange.”

“But how come?”

“Charlie must have been tied up somewhere in his home, or tortured. That meant Charlie knew something about the death of those antelopes.”

The door was pushed open again and this time it was Ian. Ian seemed to be hurried to get inside for relief. The sound of his piss hitting the urinal showed that the piss was super urgent. Ian was followed by a young Spanish lad, who grabbed his crotch like mad, and started to piss in his trousers as soon as he saw the urinals. The sexy Spanish lad moaned greatly before moving to the urinal and peeing like a leaking pipe. He moaned so loud that three other lads can’t help being aroused.

“Ahhhhh I can’t wait for ages, Harry. I had a bladder and it was so fucking full. “


	2. Chapter 2

“Sorry, Ian. We just think we know where Charlie is. Charlie knew something about those antelopes, and Arnold tried to silence him.”

“OK. Let me say something.” Ian sighed in relief. “The Boleros told me that a week after Arnold had met hi, they had realized that five small jubilee diamond owned by their ancestors was swapped by replicas. They suspect Arnold because he was the only guy who saw the diamonds in their chest.”

“So…” Harry compiled all the information, “It must be something like this. Arnold made replica diamonds and swapped the real ones with the replicas. Then, on the day the antelope arrived, he just let them swallow it with junipers. They died out of indigestion, and the carcasses were then ripped apart by some of his vets, and took away the diamonds Charlie knew everything about this, Nick Jones knew everything about this too, and they were to be silenced.”

“Nick is safe now, and what about Charlie?” Ian was worried.

“Ian, buy me a nice pound of chocolate almond cake from the new bakery around here. That’s Anne’s favourite. I’m going to Anne’s house this evening.”

Ian obeyed, talked to the young Boleros, and ran away.

“Let me help you, Harry.” Hugh offered.

“Sure, but let me ask you something,” Harry smirked. “Are you and my nephew dating?”

“Ahhh… right! He’s a really nice guy. He’s determined and kind…”

“And so fucking cute, as you like it?” Harry laughed, “That’s all right, Harry. I won’t say no to it. Charlie is lucky to have met you, and yet,…” Harry touched Hugh’s crotch very softly, but that made Hugh moan out loud. “I thought I could try you first, but it was Ian who first got you, then Charlie,… Maybe next time we should…”

“Sure, Harry. I thought you were very sexy since we first met.”

“OK. Let’s help Charlie first, then, remember that we should have time to enjoy ourselves.”

——————————————————

Before leaving the company, Harry decided to have Hugh follow him to the Anne and Arnold’s house, but on the way, he had to leave Hugh walking to the house. The reason is, if Anne thought nothing had happened, it was possible that Charlie was in his own room, but later tied up by Arnold. Harry then told Hugh to try to climb the house from behind, and moved softly into Charlie’s room, and helped him. Harry also contacted Simon, Charile’s friend at the uni, to help after they had rescued Charlie.

Hugh was told to drive to the deserted little garden of the village. Harry said it was connected with Anne’s house, partitioned with a wall. Hugh walked through that garden and found a wall covered with climbing plants. He climbed up and finally reached the top of the wall. Then, with great athletic skill, he jumped to the balcony and then pushed the locked door very hard until it was opened.

Charlie was more than happy to see Hugh inside the room. Charlie was tied to a chair, with his mouth covered with sticky tape, but he didn’t put himself upon the seat. He lifted himself up agonizingly. On the seat were a notebook computer and Charlie’s mobile phone. Hugh saw a large jug filled with water on the desk. Also on that desk a computer was playing a video of Niagara falls. Hugh then took the tape out of Charlie’s mouth and kissed Charlie.

“Hugh, just took those things out of my seat. Arnold just wanted me to piss on it so that all the evidence could be destroyed. Just turn it on and sent the folder evidence to your email, Hurry up, Hugh!”

Hugh did as ordered while Charlie wriggled madly out of desperation. He kept moaning like crazy.The sound of Niagara falls tormented him a great deal. 

“How much do you need to pee?”

“I have needed to pee since three in the afternoon. Ooh. Hurry up, Hugh”

“Almost four hours!” Hugh was uploading the files into his dropbox. “Just pee. It would take time for this uploading.”

“No! If I peed, I would moan so loud and he might kill me for that.”

“What have you got here?”

“Evidence. Photos of the antelope tracks on the soft wet mud. It was sure that it didn’t walk to the bush and eat it by themselves, and it was fed with junipers, and some messages from Arnold’s phone. Oh God, Hurry up, Hugh!”

Hugh uploaded the file and untied Charlie.

“Just pee, Charlie, and let him believe that he had destroyed all the evidence.” Hugh said after he finished uploading, and helped cover Charlie’s mouth, in case he moaned out loud.

Charlie got to the drawer, and took out another notebook and similar mobile phone. He placed it on the chair and peed on them for thirty seconds. He then kept his own mobile phone and his notebook that Ian had uploaded into his backpack.

“Let’s get away, Hugh.” Charlie seemed to be so sure with the way out. He climbed out as Hugh had done. “It was my old way when I was young. I knew how to do it.”

They got out of the house and headed to Hugh’s car. When they got inside, Hugh texted Harry that he had rescued Charlie and uploaded all the files to dropbox. Harry then told Hugh that Arnold was not suspicious at all that he came here to inspect the place and himself. Arnold stumbled when he got to bring the cake from the kitchen, and Harry saw a suspicious white tape came out of his trouser pocket, so he took a photo of it. It was the same tape that was used to tie Charlie to his chair. Arnold enjoyed Harry’s wine greatly and was drunk, then Arnold went pissing for every thirty minutes. Arnold seemed not to notice anything, not until he was sober.

Hugh drove his car to his apartment, and looked at Charlie, his cute twink vet. Charlie was in agony, with his two hands on his crotch.

“Ooh!” Charlie moaned and winced. He squirmed in agony. Both hands were on his groin. 

“Do you need to pee again? You just peed.”

“I do need a piss, Hugh! How long is it from here to your apartment? Oh fuck fuck fuck Hurry up!” Charlie’s shorts showed a small wet spot. 

“Twenty minutes. Why do you need to pee again?”

“I…I just…” Charlie smiled. “I just wanted to reward my prince charming for helping me out.” Charlie crossed his legs. His bladder was still so full. That thirty-second piss didn’t help relieving the pain. “Ahhhh. I need to piss.” Charlie squeezed his groin once more.


	3. Chapter 3

“I think I need to go as well.” Hugh smiled back, grabbing his crotch for the first time. “I haven’t peed since three o’ clock, but didn’t drink as much as you. Ahhh” Hugh grabbed his penis. He knew well it was getting hard when he looked at squirming Charlie. Charlie moaned in desperation, and pissed a bit in his brief.

‘Hugh, God, how long? I just need to pee so bad!”

“I need to pee too! It was at the corner. Please wait.” Hugh smiled when he parked his car. They both walked to the building, waiting for the lift. When one arrived, small wet spot appeared on Charlie’s shorts.

When they reached the room, Hugh was going to use the toilet and when Charlie hugged him tightly and started to release all the pent-up piss. It was too much for Hugh and so his floodgates opened. Charles moaned so loud like he had just reached his sexual climax, with hot piss continuing to pour out of his crotch. Hugh was pissing as well, but not as much as Charlie. Charlie’s youthfulness made him hotter for Hugh and his cock was getting harder and harder, while Charlie moaned in relief and Charlie’s piss hit both their crotch. It never seemed to end and Hugh just wanted to fuck Charlie right now, but Charlie wouldn’t let go. Charlie was using him as a urinal or a tree, something like that. He was really turned on by seeing his cute boy relieving and wetting himself.

Charlie finished pissing and unzipped Hugh’s trousers. He took a mouthful of Hugh’s long and thick cock. That mouth made Hugh moan so loud in ecstasy and he could not stand still. Charlie was so great. Hugh then took Charlie’s wet trousers off, and saw that youthful member had erect like a flagpole, so he rubbed that steel-hard cock hard. That made Charlie gasped.

They took off their clothes and became naked. Charlie then hugged Hugh very tight, before sitting upon Hugh’s thick and lock erect cock.

“Hugh, hug me very tight.”

Hugh did that and licked Charlie’s nipper. Charlie moaned when he took the whole length of Hugh’s penis inside him. Charlie was moving fast, while Hugh’s hips was as fast. They moaned and screamed. Charlie still had some piss left and peed out against Hugh’s chest. Then, in three or four minutes, Hugh felt like he was going to shoot his come. Charlie knew well what had happened so he moved away, leaving Hugh’s precumming cock and large balls.

“Have you eaten something vegetarian lately, as I told you?”

“I did! I know you’ll like it.”

Charlie then licked and sucked Hugh’s beautiful cock. In less than thirty seconds, Hugh exploded his shot, hot, thick, white load into Charlie’s warm and skillful mouth. He moaned like crazy. He was sure he never had oral sex as great. Without hesitation, he took Charlie’s cock in his mouth and sucked it until Charlie came inside.

They sighed and kissed each other.

———————Er—————————————

A few days later, Arnold Jenkins was going to give a talk about Zoa’s charity project in Botswana in the afternoon. He was quite relieved to see the computer and the phone wet with piss. Though Charlie could get away, he had no substantial evidence against him. He didn’t care to look into Charlie’s room, lying to Anne that Charlie was staying at his friend’s apartment to study. Until today, he opened the door of Charlie’s room to have a look at the wet laptop and the piss-soaked phone. What he saw shocked him as the phone and the laptop were not the one with the files. He tried to appear calm when he reached the company, while he tried to contact Charlie, so as to threaten him, and tried to contact those vets who helped him that night. Nobody answered him. He was worried and tried to make things appear as normal by going to the pantry and prepare himself a large mug of tea. He drank two mugs before Dan and Max took him to lunch at a spaghetti house nearby. They ordered some light wine to congratulate him with the project.

He felt the need to pee when Dan said he needed to urinate at the spaghetti house. But Dan had no chance to relieve himself because the toilet there was out of order. Dan moaned a bit, and rushed to the men’s room when he reached the company. Max laughed. Arnold sensed the need as well, but one of the vets had just called him. The vet told him to beware and try to avoid meeting Harry and his cronies; Harry might expose him in public because Harry got all the evidence.

He decided to run away from Dan and Max, but he just wanted to use the men’s room. He might find other toilets around here. He just needed to go now. His bladder was filling up. He looked for the next men’s room and was going to run inside when Hugh walked past him.

How could he evade these people and pee? Maybe he’ll use the one on the second floor. God! Tea and wine were brewing inside him and going to flow out. 

Arnold ran up the stairs to the second floor. Before reaching the second floor, he panted and squirmed. He shouldn’t have run because he could leak into his brief, so he stood calmly, but could not calm that much because he could feel the urgency again. The twinge from his bladder made him wince. He drank too much today. He crossed his legs a bit, and walked slowly to the men’s room.

Before reaching it, a text was sent to him. The text from one of his accomplices said that the Boleros had got the all the diamonds back. He wanted Arnold to bail him out. He also told Arnold to run away because Harry and his team would track him down and send him to the police. Arnold was shocked, and hot pee escaped his foreskin into his brief. Ahhhh… Ooh… He couldn’t help moaning softly. It was one forty five now and the press conference would start at two. He had no time left.

He pushed the door of the men’s room open. He saw Ian pissing at one of the urinal. Ian looked very much relieved.

“Ahhhhhhhhhh. Finally!”

Arnold crossed his legs. What he saw made him more desperate. “Fuck!” His bladder was stretched to its limit. He never drunk so much water. No. He could not let Ian see him.


	4. Chapter 4

Arnold closed the door. He ran to his own office to find out that he locked himself out. He could not use his own private toilets inside! He was looking at a huge vase at the corner of the hall, with a pot of a little palm tree inside. Nobody was there, so he just unzipped and was going to yank his cock out when Lisa, his secretary, ran to him. He had to zip up and crossed his legs. He panted, and yet tried to keep cool. The wine could come out anytime. He put his hands in his pockets and clamped his penis.

“Yes, Lisa?”

“Please sign at the places I have marked. It’s the project you have drafted last week.”

The document was twenty pages long, and he had to sign at almost every page. He wasn’t in the mood of reading the details of the documents. He just signed like crazy, with one hand grabbing his crotch. He crossed his legs once or twice, before continuing signing. He sweated. How long would he have to hold it?

“A customer had contacted recently about Xanadu, sir. Mr. Grangers, sir.”

“I’m sorry, Lisa. I don’ have time! I have a press conference in ten minutes” It was one fifty now. His bladder was now like a bomb, ready to explode its boiling liquid. “By the way, Lisa, please contact Tony for me, I have locked myself out and forgot my key inside.”

“Just sent a message to Tony. He said he would be here in fifteen minutes. Don’t be worried sir, all the scripts and documents you need is now in the press conference room.”

“Thank you, Lisa Ahhh” He moaned softly.

“Are you all right, Mr. Jenkins?”

“Don’t worried, Lisa. I just underslept.” He was too shy to tell a girl like Lisa he needed to piss so bad that his back teeth were floating, but he couldn’t help grabbing his crotch again and again.

“The conference is going to be fine, sir!” Lisa walked away. He grabbed his crotch again. He just wanted to piss right here, in the vase, but people were walking around now. He still needed some privacy, though his bladder could not hold this hot piss that long. He yearned to aim his piss on the floor and drilled it with his own acidic piss, but he just could not.

He decided to take a lift to the fifth floor, where he was sure to piss in peace. Thinking about pissing, urine leaked out of his cock a bit more. He clamped his crotch tightly, while waiting for the lift to arrive. It took too long a time for him. He was sure the dam was going to break.

Luckily the lift arrived. It was empty. He ran in and looked at the mirror inside. No spots of pee appeared on his slacks. That was great. He soon arrived at the fifth floor. The floor was quiet. Nobody was there. He ran out to the cleanest toilet of the building and reached the white, gleaming urinal. He unzipped when the door was open and Hugh appeared.

“Oh, Arnold! Harry just wanted to meet you!”

“I have a press conference at two!”

“Oh, right! I will tell Harry to meet you there.” Harry walked to a urinal, unzipped, and started to piss like a racehorse. “Ahhhhhhhhhhhh that was close! I held it since ten. I hadn’t had time to have lunch and have a piss break. I thought I was going to piss myself.”

The sound of pissing made Arnold’s brief damp. His cock spurted a little amount of urine when he heard Hugh pissing copiously. He was going to run away, when a cubicle was opened, and Charlie appeared in front of him, in a shirt that was still stuck with tapes.

“Hi, Arnie!” Charlie smiled, “It’s five past two now. Give it a good show. I’m sure you can do it!”

Arnold was shocked. He crossed his legs again and ran away to the fourth floor, where his press conference was organized. A man ushered him inside the conference room. He moaned in desperation, and hoped he could hold it through the conference.

“Please welcome Mr. Arnold Jenkins!”

Arnold walked upstage to the podium. When his feet stepped on the stage, his bladder took it as a sign. He grabbed his crotch once more, but what he did seemed to be squeezing liquid out of it. He writhed and moaned. He ran to hide behind the podium, trying to make it normal. Yet the piss kept coming out. The piss trail appeared very clearly on the stage. When he reached the podium, piss blasted out of his cock and flooded his slacks. He spoke according to the script and gripped his spewing cock with one hand. But that was impossible. It was now like squeezing a garden hose. What happened was a loud noise of piss stream hitting the floor of the stage. He gasped and moaned like crazy. He was very embarrassed. Finally, he just let it go. Piss flooded around the podium. He was embarrassed; he tried to stop but the piss seemed never-ending. He was relieved and was not relieved at all.

——————————-——————————————————-

Three weeks later, everything about the deer, the diamonds, and Arnold Jenkins was cleared. Anne Jenkins was visited very often by her younger brother, Harry, along with Hugh and Charlie. Anne needed a great deal of moral support, so Charlie took her to the zoo. Anne was a great deal happier and thanked her son for this. She was much better now with everything and tried to evade her haunting memory with Arnold by eating out with her friends every Friday. When Anne drove to meet her friends, Charlie took Hugh’s hands and said,

“I need to pee so bad, Hugh!”

“Let’s go to toilet!”

“No! Take me to your apartment!”


End file.
